How It Should Be
by strawberriesxpizza
Summary: Gabriella smiled and thought to herself, "This is exactly how it should be." TxG


The storyline is mine.

The song "Together, Let's Find Love" is by 5th Dimension.

Sharpay and Gabriella are actually friends in this.

Enjoy

xx

-

-

Gabriella was left alone in the gymnasium of East High. Her decathlon team had just won, and the Wildcats had just won their basketball game. She waded through the array of red and white balloons in her high heels and red dress, covered by a white lab coat. This was supposed to be the happiest day of her life, but it wasn't. There was still this one problem bothering her, and it went by the name of Troy Bolton (or "lunkhead basketball man", as her best friend Taylor nicknamed him). She was reminiscing of the previous events that had taking place between the two at the end of the basketball game.

"So close..." she muttered to herself. It wasn't everyday that Gabriella got less than a few centimeters away from a boy's lips before. The scene replayed in her head over and over again. If only she hadn't been whisked away by her best friend gawking over the fact that she'd got a date with "lunkhead basketball man 2.0" to the post-game celebration, their lips would have connected and would've turned into the most beautiful feeling she'd felt since she'd moved to Albuquerque.

She shook her head furiously, trying her best to make the image efface from her memory. She twiddled her fingers, occasionally spinning and turning while singing her favorite song, "Together Let's Find Love".

_Don't know much about this thing called love,  
But I'm willing to try._

_I don't know much about it either, baby,  
But if you're willing, then so am I._

_Together, we will float away in a dream.  
On our own private cloud,  
If you know what I mean._

_Oh..._

_Together, oh, baby, let's find love.  
Baby, baby, you and me.  
Together, oh, baby, let's find love.  
Together, baby, you and me, that's the way it's got to be._

_I don't know much about the feeling sh--_

She was cut off by the irritating squeak of shoes hitting the gymnasium floor. She smiled inside and her cheeks turned a rosy red.

_"Troy."_ she thought.

She turned around in shock only to see Troy.

"H-Hey." she said softly.

"Hey." he responded. "Congratulations, again, on your scholastic decathlon..thing."

"Thanks. And congrats on winning the game."

"So..what are you doing here?"

"Singing...thinking..waiting." she replied, whispering the word "waiting".

"Singing? Oh, so that was that screeching noise I heard." He joked, smiling.

"Very funny, Troy." She replied, giggling.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Oh, it's nothing important." She said, looking down at the shiny floors and her red shoes. Never before had she taken this much interest in the ground before.

_What am I thinking? Why would Troy even be remotely interested in me? He's got tons of girls falling at his feet, worshiping the ground he walks on. He's got so many other options, I'm sure he wouldn't want some freaky math girl._

There was an awkward silence. A _very_ awkward silence.

"Well, erm, the party will be starting soon, so I think we should go.." Troy said, breaking the awkward silence between them. She didn't respond, she was still twiddling her fingers and thinking.

"Gabriella?" Troy said walking closer to her. She looked up into his eyes and her heart started beating at an unimaginable pace, realizing the space between them was close to non-existent.

"W-what did you say?"

"I said the party's gonna start soon, and we better get a move on if we wanna get there on time." He said to her, not once breaking their gaze.

"O-okay."

She soon began walking in front of him at what seemed like lightning speed. From behind he grabbed her hand, pulling her body back to his.

"Before we leave, there's something I've been waiting to do."

Gabriella's deep mocha browns met Troy's blue aquamarines. Her eyes began to gloss with tears of what seemed to be love as they both leaned in hesitantly, as they were sure they'd be interrupted by someone. But it didn't happen. Their lips trembled slightly as they leaned in once more, allowing their lips to come in contact, finally. They had shared their first kiss. He let her hands travel up to the nape of his neck, making the small hairs stand up. She let his hands wander down to her waist area, never once breaking the kiss. After what seemed like forever, they finally separated.

"We should be leaving." She said, breathless, her eyes still closed.

"What's the rush? Let's make them wait." Troy replied.

With no more words to be said, they reconnected for another kiss.

Soon came the quiet clacking of what seemed like heels, but it didn't bother Troy and Gabriella.

"Omigod Gabriella, you've got to try Zeke's cookies, they're to die for!" Sharpay said, running into the gymnasium. "Come on, we'll be late for the party.." she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the sight before her and immediately walked backwards out of the gym, being courteous enough not to ruin the moment.

The need for air overcame the two of them, and pulled apart once more. They couldn't stop smiling at each other and went into a burst of laughter.

"Let's go now." He said, extending his hand out for hers to take. She placed her hand in his and they walked out of the gym, her head resting on his shoulder. Gabriella smiled and thought to herself.

_This is exactly how it should be._

-

-

-

-

Well, that's the end. Read and review :D


End file.
